


Late Bloomer

by DeltaRaeRunAway



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Topanga's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaRaeRunAway/pseuds/DeltaRaeRunAway
Summary: “No way that was your first kiss. I’m calling bull. And I know bulls.”





	

“No way that was your first kiss. I’m calling bull. And I know bulls.” Lucas sounded even more like a hopalong than usual, and Maya was about to point this out, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Typical Riley, she figured, oblivious enough to ruin the moment with just a text. Without looking, Maya turned her phone off and took a different route.

“Well, believe it, McBoing-Boing. Wait, why?” Frazzled only for a minute, she quickly regained her cool composure with a lascivious grin. “Was I that good?”

After painting him into a corner, Maya sat back and watched Lucas turn red in the face for a minute before deciding to offer reprieve. After all, he had been her first kiss. And even if it hadn’t meant anything to him - really, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know - her body still hummed with the novelty of such an intimate encounter as to be felt and reciprocated. 

“For the record,” she began, swallowing her pride in favor of this new honesty thing she was trying, “I thought you were. Good. Not that,” she was quick to disclaim, “I mean, I have anything to compare it against. I don’t know. Maybe you’re actually the worst.”

Despite her flustered cover-up, it was Lucas’ turn to wield the upper hand. 

“Miss Maya Penelope Hart, I do believe that was a tried-and-true compliment.”

He had been quick, but she had experience in the field. “What can I say, Huckleberry. You must have kissed all the mean out of me.”

Unfortunately for any privacy they might have had, Riley chose that moment to walk through the doors of her mother’s cafe and heard what could only be described as everything. 

“Oh, please, can I say it?” she whispered, eyes shining like her own fairytale had just come true.

Maya gave her a look that wasn’t exactly a death stare, and Riley took this to be positive reinforcement.

“Yay,” she elated. “Yay, yay, yay. You’ll have to tell me everything, Maya, this being your first kiss and all.”

It was one thing when Lucas said it - after having, of course, rectified the situation - but Maya couldn’t help but blush at her best friend’s words.

“Gee, Riles, let the whole world know.”

“I think I will!” And then, soon as she arrived, Riley was off to her next adventure. 

It was Lucas who picked back up where they left off. 

“Where were we?” She hated herself for falling for the smooth line, the smooth voice, the smooth lips pressed against hers as he guided her through this rite of passage. And she especially hated how she couldn’t get the idea of doing it again out of her head. But apparently, Lucas wasn’t far behind.

Suddenly flushed with confidence, Maya took charge and ended their banter in one swift motion. Standing on her tippy-toes, she wrapped her arms as far around Lucas’ neck as they would go and stared into his eyes.

“Wow,” he stuttered, “your eyes are, uh, blue.”

“Good observation, Ranger Rick,” she laughed, then scrunched up her face, asking, “is this right?” She made her decision quickly, “eh, it is now,” and went in for the kiss. 

She could get used to this, she thought, as his hands rested on her waist, occasionally reaching up to tangle in her hair.

She liked it when they tangled.


End file.
